


its the "being too pretty for me"

by thisismyastralprojection



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, I dont know what other tags to put, M/M, in which text to speech exposes sokkas crush, sokka gets called a simp, this is literally five hundred words but read it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismyastralprojection/pseuds/thisismyastralprojection
Summary: Sokka has a gay panic™ over Zuko during golden hour. He relieves his feelings by texting the gaang groupchat. Toph's also in the groupchat, and in the car with Zuko and Sokka.Toph exposes Sokka's gay panic™ through "read message."
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 275





	its the "being too pretty for me"

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my original idea! Someone in a zukka discord server had this idea, someone else drew it and i wrote this :) 
> 
> Anyways this is one of my first writing pieces in a while, enjoy :)

It's golden hour and Sokka’s falling in love with Zuko  _ again _ dammit. He leans his head against the window, closing his eyes and trying to calm his pounding heart. He’s glad Toph called shotgun, otherwise he’d never be able to control his emotions sitting next to Zuko. Who knows, maybe he’d do something stupid like kiss Zuko or something.

Sokka’s eyes meet Zuko’s in the rearview mirror and he nearly explodes. His eyes are even prettier in the sunlight, some kind of holy mix between gold and dreamy. He can’t take it. There’s only one way to calm down from a Zuko’s-too-pretty-I’m-so-gay-for-him situation: the groupchat.

His fingers are shaking as he types out the last sentence.  _ Sent _ . Alright, he can calm down now. He closes his eyes and leans back in his seat, relaxing.

_Ping!_ **Message to “sexy bitches” from “sock.” Would you like me to read the message?**

Fuck. Sokka has forgotten that Toph’s in the groupchat. He’s praying, now, that Toph will say no.  _ pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease _ -

“Read message.”

Shit.

**“HE IS SO PRETTY AND FOR WHAT. HE LITERALLY HAD NO RIGHT NO RIGHT AT ALL I’M LITERALLY FUCKING DYING THIS SHOULD BE ILLEGAL ZUKO SHOULD BE ARRESTED FOR MURDER WHY DID HE HAVE TO LOOK LIKE A. J. K. S.”**

Sokka’s face is red now, his ears are burning as he buries his face in his hands. Toph is having the time of her life. She’s laughing so hard that she has to stop for air. Sokka’s only consolation is that Zuko has to keep his eyes on the road when he’s driving, so he can’t see his reaction.

**“S. K. D. F. H. S. D. S. J. K.”**

The computerized voice is still reading every single letter of his keyboard smash and Sokka’s sinking deeper and deeper into his seat with each pause between the letters. 

“Just shut it off already, god.” He’s dreading the next part of the message now. Sokka may be completely embarrassed right now, but at least he isn’t the one driving. He tells himself that he’s hoping the message shuts off for Zuko’s sake. Wouldn’t want to die in a ditch because Zuko swerved them after hearing Sokka’s message.

**“K. D. F. S. J. HIS HANDS??? HIS EYES???? SPEAKING OF HIS EYES WHY ARE THEY SO GOLD THEY SHINE ITS LIKE THERE ARE LITTLE FLECKS OF ORANGE IN THEM WHAT THE FUCK IT SHOULDN’T EVEN BE POSSIBLE FOR HIS EYES TO BE THAT GOLD I MEAN W. H. O. HAS-”**

Sokka is silently begging for the car to slide off a cliff so he can die and never have to face Zuko ever again. In fact, if lightning suddenly struck the car he wouldn’t mind but of course,  _ of course _ it's sunny and there were no signs of clouds. He sighs, sliding down deeper in his seat as the rest of the message plays.

When it stops, the car is silent except for Toph’s laughing. A few minutes pass, and the moment she stops-

**“Message to “sexy bitches” from “sugar queen.” Would you li-”**

“Read message.”

**“Sokka I could literally write essays on Zuko’s eyes because of how much you talk about them. Shut the fuck up.”**

Sokka wants to scream. 

**Message to “sexy bitches” from “engineer twink.” Would y-”**

“Read message.” 

**“Simp.”**

Toph’s laughing again, and this time, Sokka hear’s Zuko’s giggling too. Since he  _ clearly _ can’t trust the groupchat and Toph anymore, he has nowhere else to rant. That’s okay, since Zuko’s laughing. If Zuko’s laughing then Sokka’s happy. Even if it means his feelings were exposed.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it okay


End file.
